List of Pokémon in Pokémon Chaos Black
This contains a list of all of the''' original''' Pokémon in Pokémon Chaos Black. There are 151 Pokémon shown in this list with 31 of them exclusive to this game. Note that different versions of the ROM are floating around, so there may be some differences in what Pokemon are available depending on what version you have. Pokémon * No. 001 - Magid * No. 002 - Voltiine * No. 003 - Magrunk * No. 004 - Flaon * No. 005 - Manleon * No. 006 - Furyon * No. 007 - Bliqu * No. 008 - Gequi * No. 009 - Aquri * No. 010 - Tase * No. 011 - Podcoon * No. 012 - Butterfree * No. 013 - Weedle * No. 014 - Kakuna * No. 015 - Beedrill * No. 016 - Shizard * No. 017 - Shicoon * No. 018 - Pidgeot * No. 019 - Rattata * No. 020 - Raticate * No. 021 - Spearow * No. 022 - Minite * No. 023 - Ekans * No. 024 - Arbok * No. 025 - Pikachu * No. 026 - Raichu * No. 027 - Sandshrew * No. 028 - Sandslash * No. 029 - Nidoran♀ * No. 030 - Nidorina * No. 031 - Nidoqueen * No. 032 - Nidoran♂ * No. 033 - Nidorino * No. 034 - Nidoking * No. 035 - Clefairy * No. 036 - Clefable * No. 037 - Vulpix * No. 038 - Ninetales * No. 039 - Jigglypuff * No. 040 - Wigglytuff * No. 041 - Zubat * No. 042 - Golbat * No. 043 - Oddish * No. 044 - Gloom * No. 045 - Vileplume * No. 046 - Paras * No. 047 - Parasect * No. 048 - Venonat * No. 049 - Venomoth * No. 050 - Diglett * No. 051 - Dugtrio * No. 052 - Meowth * No. 053 - Persian * No. 054 - Psyduck * No. 055 - Golduck * No. 056 - Mankey * No. 057 - Primeape * No. 058 - Growlithe * No. 059 - Arcanine * No. 060 - Poliwag * No. 061 - Poliwhirl * No. 062 - Poliwrath * No. 063 - Abra * No. 064 - Kadabra * No. 065 - Alakazam * No. 066 - Machop * No. 067 - Machoke * No. 068 - Machamp * No. 069 - Bellsprout * No. 070 - Weepinbell * No. 071 - Victreebel * No. 072 - Tentacool * No. 073 - Tentacruel * No. 074 - Geodude * No. 075 - Graveler * No. 076 - Golem * No. 077 - Ponyta * No. 078 - Rapidash * No. 079 - Slowpoke * No. 080 - Slowbro * No. 081 - Magnemite * No. 082 - Magneton * No. 083 - Farfetch'd * No. 084 - Doduo * No. 085 - Dodrio * No. 086 - Abel * No. 087 - Yethrall * No. 088 - Saslash * No. 089 - Esplime * No. 090 - Declime * No. 091 - Graag * No. 092 - Gastly * No. 093 - Haunter * No. 094 - Gengar * No. 095 - Onix * No. 096 - Drowzee * No. 097 - Hypno * No. 098 - Krabby * No. 099 - Kingler * No. 100 - Voltorb * No. 101 - Electrode * No. 102 - Exeggcute * No. 103 - Exeggutor * No. 104 - Cubone * No. 105 - Marowak * No. 106 - Hitmonlee * No. 107 - Hitmonchan * No. 108 - Lickitung * No. 109 - Koffing * No. 110 - Weezing * No. 111 - Rhyhorn * No. 112 - Rhydon * No. 113 - Watsafuks * No. 114 - Fucksaglix * No. 115 - Kangaskhan * No. 116 - Horsea * No. 117 - Seadra * No. 118 - Goldeen * No. 119 - Seaking * No. 120 - Staryu * No. 121 - Starmie * No. 122 - Mr. Mime * No. 123 - Scyther * No. 124 - Ragraw * No. 125 - Electabuzz * No. 126 - Magmar * No. 127 - Pinsir * No. 128 - Tauros * No. 129 - Magikarp * No. 130 - Gyarados * No. 131 - Lapras * No. 132 - Ditto * No. 133 - Eevee * No. 134 - Vaporeon * No. 135 - Jolteon * No. 136 - Flareon * No. 137 - Porygon * No. 138 - Omanyte * No. 139 - Omastar * No. 140 - Kabuto * No. 141 - Kabutops * No. 142 - Seleli * No. 143 - Snorlax * No. 144 - Articuno * No. 145 - Armoreen * No. 146 - Mewthree * No. 147 - Furegul * No. 148 - Metagul * No. 149 - Ultagel * No. 150 - Mewtrance * No. 151 - Mewthree X